Como el fénix
by Venetrix
Summary: Tom Ryddle se encuentra en el último día de su séptimo año en Hogwarts cuando recibe la extraña orden de acudir al despacho de su profesor de Transformaciones. Una vez dentro, frente a frente, tiene lugar la última conversación entre Dumbledore y Tom Ryddle antes de que el joven Ryddle desaparezca para resurgir como Voldemort.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes así como el universo pottérico pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling.

Este fic lleva un tiempo escrito. En un primer momento quise presentarlo a un reto pero me desvié bastante de la temática. No sabía si subirlo o no, porque no considero ni que cuente una historia. Más bien es una escena perdida que me he montado en mi mente en mi deseo por tratar con nuevos personajes y este es el resultado.

Sobre el título, solo diré que no soy buena con eso. Quizá lo cambie, pero por ahora ese es el que tiene.

Espero que os guste y os entretenga un poco.

* * *

Unos fuertes golpes de pisadas resonaban, por encima de los demás, sobre el piso del corredor. Sabía que echaría de menos Hogwarts, pero no dedicaba ni un segundo de su tiempo a fijarse en el sol que deslumbraba arrancando reflejos distorsionados sobre la tranquila superficie del lago, que era distinto que el de ayer. Poco le importaba a Tom Ryddle el espectáculo de la naturaleza en esos instantes y en cualesquiera otros. Prosiguió con su paso sereno y firme, manos en los bolsillos, gesto altanero; en dirección a su destino. Tampoco se fijaba en nadie. Los jóvenes estudiantes que todavía vagaban por los pasillos, despidiéndose de sus compañeros, solo eran enormes borrones de figuras sin rostro. Sin embargo, podía sentir que algunas de aquellas figuras lo observaban con cierta admiración y prudencia. Era una sensación que le gustaba. Era la manera en que los espíritus vulgares sienten la presencia de uno superior hacia ellos. Era poder. El _poder_ sobre los demás.

Dentro de unas horas el mágico castillo quedaría para siempre como un vestigio de su pasado, el único hogar que había conocido. Sonrió satisfecho sintiéndose único; ninguno de aquellos estúpidos que lo observaban casi con reverencia había descubierto tantos secretos del castillo como él mismo. _Mediocres_. No salvaría ni un cerebro de los que albergaba ese castillo.

O quizá uno. Su semblante adquirió una expresión más sombría. No comprendía por qué ese estúpido parlanchín amante de los _sangresucia_ lo había llamado mandar a su despacho. Últimamente había sido muy precavido en todas las investigaciones que llevaba a cabo.

Sacó la mano de su bolsillo al cruzar la esquina y observó el anillo que portaba en su dedo corazón con frialdad y el orgullo bailando en sus gélidos ojos. No había manera de que el viejo supiera nada sobre eso. Nadie sabía nada de su pasado y la existencia de un _muggle_ llamado Tom Ryddle en un pequeño pueblo. Ni siquiera el entrometido profesor podría figurarse nada de aquel asunto que había manejado con tanto escrúpulo y celo. No le había dado ningún motivo para sospechar.

Dejó caer la mano sobre su costado y alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. Había actuado solo, sin la ayuda de nadie que pudiera delatarle. Se había cuidado de borrar las pruebas e incriminar a su _tío_. Su secreto estaba sepultado en Azkaban. Decidido a acabar cuanto antes, aceleró el paso hasta llegar al despacho, curioso por lo que tuviera que comentarle el que había sido su docente durante siete años, ya que en raras ocasiones había tenido que pisar ese despacho. Sin embargo, no le hacía gracia ir. Al único a quien nunca había conseguido agradar era al profesor de Transformaciones. En vez de tenerle estima y alabar sus dotes, como hacían el resto de profesores, él siempre lo había observado con suspicacia a través de esos ojos azul cielo. Dos misteriosas y claras orbes que asomaban, impertinentes, tras las gafas de media luna, sonriéndole como si lo miraran con una conmiseración que nunca había pedido y que desde luego no le agradaba, pero cauto e inflexible con él.

Desde que cometió aquel error en el orfanato, el día en que Dumbledore le comunicó que era un mago, siempre había notado la vigilante mirada del hombre sobre su nuca. Incluso aunque su comportamiento en Hogwarts hubiera sido más que impecable (¡la mente más brillante que jamás puso en pie en el interior del colegio!), nunca consiguió ganarse la simpatía del profesor.

Giró por última vez y vio la puerta que lo conduciría al despacho. No aminoró el paso. Sabía que tenía que estar alerta con el hombre que estaba detrás de la puerta, pero realmente no temía nada. Tocó y una voz le indicó que pasara.

Abrió la puerta y vio al profesor de barba cobriza sentando tras la gran mesa que presidía la sala. Echó una mirada de curiosidad a su alrededor: la pequeña habitación estaba saturada de decenas de estrambóticos objetos, algunos emitían algún intermitente sonido y brillos de tonos plateados y añil.

—No te quedes en la puerta, Tom. Toma asiento —le ofreció Dumbledore, con su mirada fija en él, desde el otro lado de su mesa, indicándole con la mano que tomara posesión de la silla que tenía en frente.

—Gracias.

Tom dio unos pasos y tomó asiento. Aún no había mirado al hombre que lo observaba con tanto interés. Se fijó que sobre un aparador de roble donde reposaba lo que parecía un viejo telescopio, se encontraba un ave de muy mal aspecto. Un fénix.

—Te presento a Fawkes —dijo amablemente Dumbledore siguiendo la mirada de su alumno—. Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras cuando tenía mejor aspecto, como sabes, los fénix…

—Sé lo suficientemente sobre fénix, gracias —dijo fríamente Tom y acto seguido clavó en él sus oscuros ojos.

—Claro que lo sabes —concedió Dumbledore, sonriendo con amabilidad tras un breve silencio—. De Fawkes procede la pluma de tu varita, Tom. Ollivander me lo comunicó cuando se vendió la varita, siempre sentí curiosidad por saber quién sería el merecedor de la pluma de Fawkes. Es una criatura sumamente especial.

Tom ladeó la comisura del labio en un gesto engreído y sonrió ante la palabra "especial". Entonces observó de nuevo al feo pollo que se acurrucaba en su palo, demasiado débil para graznar o emprender el vuelo. Tom sabía que pronto estallaría, quedando solo cenizas, de las que renacería más fuerte y poderoso. Igual que él lo haría.

—Profesor, ¿para qué me ha llamado? —preguntó finalmente Tom sin mayores preámbulos.

Dumbledore se ajustó las gafas a su curvilínea nariz y entrecruzó las manos justo delante de su barbilla, intentando leer en los oscuros y desafiantes ojos que le devolvían la mirada.

—Bien, no te entretendré más ya que tienes cierta prisa. El director Dippet me ha informado de que te han ofrecido importantes puestos de trabajo, cosa que no es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta tus calificaciones. Sin embargo, los has rechazado. Dime, Tom, ya mismo cumplirás 18 años y según tengo entendido, a esa edad deberás abandonar el orfanato muggle.

—No voy a esperar a tener 18 años para irme de _ahí_ —se apresuró a decir Tom fríamente—. Sigo sin entender el motivo por el que…

—Hay un motivo, lo hay. Pero, después de todos estos años, ¿en verdad necesitas que te lo diga?

Tom lo miró fijamente, evaluando en su mirada azul clara algún atisbo de posible conocimiento sobre sus investigaciones en la magia negra. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él para que dijera algo que presuponía que sabía? Pues bien, él también sabía jugar al juego del gato y el ratón.

—Veo que estás poco hablador, Tom. No te robaré mucho tiempo más. Hasta hoy la escuela te ha costeado tus gastos de formación pero a partir de mañana ya no eres un alumno de Hogwarts, ¿dónde irás si no tienes la intención, como creo, de volver al orfanato?

—Profesor, ¿acaso es competencia del colegio asegurarse del futuro de sus estudiantes una vez que abandonan el castillo?

El profesor de transformaciones se recostó sobre el respaldar de su sillón y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Oh, no le negarás a un antiguo profesor que se preocupe por el porvenir de su alumno.

El joven mago observó a Dumbledore directamente a los ojos, sin parpadear, tal como hacía con alguno de sus lacayos cuando quería ver más allá de su mente. Pero Tom no era estúpido y se contuvo con mantener los ojos fijos hasta que finalmente su humedeció los labios y tomó la palabra.

—Pese a que me siento terriblemente conmovido —comenzó sin poderse morder la venenosa lengua pero sin mostrar ningún atisbo de que esas palabras escondían una ironía que formaba ya parte de su personalidad—, creo que hubiera sido más conveniente, que ese antiguo profesor, se hubiera ocupado en su debido momento.

Dumbledore reposó los codos sobre la mesa y se acarició la barbilla, como si estuviera sopesando las palabras que quería decir. Sus azules ojos bailaron, indecisos, sobre los atractivos rasgos faciales del joven, que parecían esculpidos en frío mármol, indescifrables a cualquier emoción que se pudiera esconder tras aquellos penetrantes ojos negros.

—Me temo no entenderte, Tom.

—¿Pretende que vuelva a ese lugar? ¿Cree que voy a relegar mi vida, mi futuro, a ese cuchitril _muggle_?

—Son muchas las cosas que se pueden aprender hasta en el peor de los lugares.

Tom movió sus dedos alrededor de su varita, cansado de las patrañas y estupideces del profesor de Transformaciones. Lo había aguantado siete años, había sido amable, había mostrado unas habilidades mágicas muy por encima de la media; y sin embargo ahí estaba él, como si tuviera que tener una charla estúpida y banal mientras que Thomas Anderson, ese sangre impura que no era capaz de lanzar un simple hechizo en condiciones, o el estúpido de Goyle, estaban afuera, disfrutando de los últimos minutos de Hogwarts.

—He aprendido mucho.

—No me cabe duda —dijo rápidamente Dumbledore—. Me pregunto si lo que has aprendido te ha resultado valioso…

—Por supuesto.

—…personalmente. ¡Oh, claro! No pretendía ofenderte, Tom. Conozco muy bien tus habilidades, más de lo que piensas; pero no son tus habilidades mágicas de lo que te hablaba.

—Le agradecería que fuera más conciso, _profesor_.

Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde reposaba el cansado fénix. Durante unos segundos lo observó antes de retomar la palabra y encarar al joven Ryddle, que lo miraba imperturbable.

—Seré conciso, no quiero robarte ni un minuto más de los que te quedan por pasar en Hogwarts. Porque creo que en verdad aprecias el castillo, ¿verdad?

—Tanto como se puede apreciar un montón de piedras bien colocadas.

—Bien, este montón de piedras bien colocadas, corrígeme si me equivoco, creo que ha sido lo más parecido que has tenido a un hogar. Yo, igual que tú, siempre he apreciado Hogwarts y al igual que tú, un día también fui joven y tuve ambiciones.

Tom enarcó una ceja, por primera vez desde que puso un pie en ese despacho, curioso pero sin grandes expectativas. Sabía que Dumbledore no confiaba en él y él jamás confiaría en nadie. El hecho de que el profesor de Transformaciones siempre lo observara por encima de la montura de sus gafas, como si pudiera leer en el interior de su ser, le enfurecía y provocaba que su sangre bullera en un irascible y frenético movimiento que le nublaba parte de su frío juicio. Pero con el paso de los años había aprendido a contener toda emoción o sentimiento, así que su aspecto seguía igual de inmutable. No comprendía por qué ese charlatán era diferente al resto de profesores que encandilaba con unas vacías palabras y unos estudiados gestos.

—A veces, en busca de aquello que creemos nuestro mayor deseo, vamos perdiendo todo lo que de verdad nos importa e ignorábamos —prosiguió Dumbledore y su mirada se ensombreció durante unos leves segundos—. A veces no sabemos lo que de verdad queremos hasta que esa verdad se ha desvanecido.

—Lo siento, profesor, pero no entiendo el porqué de sus crípticas palabras —dijo Tom malhumorado, pero conteniendo su genio. Quizá, esa vez, se había esperado algo más que las inusuales y vacías palabras de su profesor.

—Aquí y ahora te ofrezco un consejo, Tom. Nunca subestimes las cosas que no puedes entender, no des por sentado otras tantas y apóyate en los demás para recorrer el largo camino que es la vida.

_Patrañas. Estupideces. Debilidad._

Tom hizo un mohín y en sus ojos se encendió un fortuito brillo rojo. Antes de darse cuenta de los movimientos de su cuerpo, estaba de pie y la silla había caído produciendo un fuerte ruido al chocar contra el suelo.

Dumbledore observó el semblante del joven con cierta tristeza y pasó sus azules ojos hacia el dedo corazón del muchacho, donde tenía un gran anillo. Tom, inmediatamente, se dio cuenta del movimiento ocular de su profesor y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, como si así pudiera esconder la prueba de su parricidio. No, no confiaba en nadie. Y la persona que tenía delante era en la que menos lo hacía.

—Me marcho, profesor. Si no tiene nada más que decirme o al menos algo que merezca la pena ser oído…

Tom se dirigió a la puerta, dejando su careta de estudiante perfecto, amable y encantador en la misma silla que había caído al suelo, rompiendo el orden del lugar.

—Te deseo mucha suerte, Tom, y espero verte pronto —se despidió amablemente Dumbledore, insatisfecho por su conversación; quizá, una conversación que debía haber tenido años atrás, cuando se propuso vigilar con especial atención a ese extraño muchacho de cabellos negros y piel pálida. Lamentaba haber actuado tarde, una vez más; pero sobre todo, algo en su interior se agitaba inquieto, susurrándole que quizá con el paso de los años tuviera que hacer más que simplemente lamentar no haber actuado a tiempo.

—Nos volveremos a ver y entonces, profesor, verá todo lo que he aprendido.

Tom tomó el manillar de la puerta y abandonó la estancia con paso sereno, pero sin dejar de pensar que el extraño profesor le ocasionaría problemas en un futuro. El joven emprendió el paso, mucho más acelerado que cuando recorrió el mismo camino a la inversa. A los pocos pasos, los suficientes para alejarse de ese pasillo, olvidó la insulsa conversación con su profesor y se concentró, con un deleite que rozaba la locura, en ese futuro donde Tom Ryddle, el mestizo, habría desaparecido y tras sus cenizas, mucho más fuerte y poderoso, resurgiría lord Voldemort.

* * *

C'est fini!

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Estaba mejor en la carpeta de mi ordenador? xDDD No sé, me siento insegura respecto a ella porque, como habéis leído, solo se trata de una conversación. Me apetecía escribir sobre estos y bueno, lo hice.

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os agradecería vuestras impresiones porque me resultan muy útiles y enriquecedoras. Así que, sed buenas personas y dejad un review ^^

Venetrix.

5


End file.
